🏇
So Your Just A Bunch of Avoxes On Horseback # Says The Fool Who Ran Out of Fuel For His Big Bad Tank # Says The Infidel Who Crashed His Big Bad Jet Into A World Trade Center # Says The Interloper That Dropped A Nuke On Their Own Capitol City The Wide-Area Response Brigade (GC-WARB), known by most as the Cavalry, is a division of the Guardian Corps under the command of Cid Sophiar The Cavalry Is The Remnant of What Was The Guardian Corps Their usual work is Hunting Bioraptors Throughout The Wildlandsseeking to rebuild society on the strength of human science and free from dependence on the fal'Cie, they founded the 'Academy.' the Cavalry helped build the city of Insomnia and established the city of academia at Geological Outpost T2 the "Cavalry". Is A mobile unit without a designated jurisdiction, the Cavalry patrols the uninhabited expanses between cities ready to respond to emergency situations at a moment's notice. Cavalry Commandos Paint Their Entire Nude Body Indigo As Zero Point Modules Are Often Their Primary Tool And Weapon They Wear No Cloths And Derive Their Armor From Natural Resources Cavalry Commandos Are Infamous For Being Vulnerable But Yet Bulletproof Due To Their Energy Shielding Causing Them To Be Immune To Ranged Attacks As Such They Are Not Liked By Smaller Infantry Reliant On Ranged Attacks Cavalry Commandos Use Ambush Tactics And Fight At Knife Fight Ranges And Are Extremely Lethal At Any Range Cavalry Commandos Are Known For Taking Down Razorbacks As Their Energy Shielding Allows Them To Survive Explosions Intense Fires And Even Ranged Attacks From Automatic Weapons One Commando Is Also Known To Have Killed The Occupants of An M1A1 Abrams With A Plasma-Blade Cavalry Commandos Have Also Utilized Energy Shielding To Take Down Fastbacks Humvees And Blackfoots As Well As Bigfoots Making Them Legendary Ghost Hunters In The End We're Gonna Be Riding Horseback Anyway Because We Know Your Just A Bunch of Lying Cowards With Nothing To Offer Anyone We're A Lot More Advanced Then You Make Us Out To Be We've Brought Down Entire Empires On Horseback Because No One Ever Expects A Player To Play Outside The Rules In The Hunger Games Believe Me Alma Coin Was Only The Lightning We Have Yet To Hear The Thunder And Not All of Us Will See The Aftermath Because We Know Who You Are And What Your Planning And We're Gonna Stop You No Matter What You Say About Us Everything About You Is A Big Lie Including Our Birthrights And Now We Finally Know Who The Real Enemy Was And Always Will Be In All Generations Superior Night Fighters Eventually Flashlights And NV Runs Out of Batteries Humans Cannot See In The Dark Like We Can As Attackers We Utilize The Cover of Night And Various Electronic Exploits And Fog To Knock Out Artificial Illumination A Human's First And Utmost Natural Reaction Is To Craft A Torch We Expect This Because We See Them Long Before They Ever See Us At Night We See Like Humans See During The Day We Will Find You Long Before You Ever Find Us As A Human Whom Is Writing This I Am Learning Reality What They Are Censoring At Abstergo Entertainment Will Cost Lives On Any Battlefield I Am Only One Human And A Vulnerable One At That This Cavalry That I Have Become A Part of Does Not Have A Sense of Humor And When You See Their Eyes You Will Know Your Not Gonna Win Without Proper Knowledge Because I'm Not Gonna Fight Them And Your Fake News Will Do What It Always Does Only This Time It Will Affect The Enemy Because I Know The Truth And The "Powers That Be" Don't Got Any Real Knowledge